I dont want you back
by svubabe
Summary: Ok so this is my very first fanfic ever. It's wat i think should happen between Elliot and Kathy about the baby and Elliot and Olivia after that. Please R


"The baby isn't yours Elliot. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you anything until I knew for sure." Kathy Stabler said before her ex-husband, Elliot Stabler, went dead quiet. She knew he would be pissed, but she expected him to yell, or to punch something, but he didn't say a word. He just looked at her. He was livid but he was most of all, disappointed. She lied to him, and by her doing that he yelled at Olivia Benson, his partner, at the courthouse for asking what he was gonna do. It was very quiet for a long time until he finally said something. "Who?" it was a simple question that he was afraid to know the answer to.

"It doesn't matter Elliot. It's not yours." She said, fearing what he would do if he found out the answer to his question.

"Damn it! I want to know who's child your carrying!" he yell.

"He…He's … Um… He's a doctor at the hospital." She said

"Who is he Kathy?" he roared

"Its David Kessler." She said with fear evident in his voice because Elliot was in the Marines with him.

"That son of a bitch. I should have known!" He said before he stormed out of the place that he used to call home.

"Elliot, wait, are you going to come back home?" she called down the hall as he was walking out.

He stopped and turned around. He stared at her for a moment the shook his head as he walked.

_See I don't know why I liked you so much_

_I gave you all of my trust._

_I told you I loved you _

_Now that's all down the drain, cause you put me through pain._

_And I want to let you to know how I feel._

_Fuck what I said, it don't mean shit now. _

_Fuck all the presents, might as well throw em' out._

_Fuck all those kisses that didn't mean jack _

_Fuck you, you hoe. I don't want you back._

_Fuck what I said, it don't mean shit now. _

_Fuck all the presents, might as well throw em' out._

_Fuck all those kisses that didn't mean jack _

_Fuck you, you hoe. I don't want you back._

Elliot Stabler was driving to the one person who wouldn't judge him or piss him off more. He drove to his partner, Olivia Bensons house. He could see that her light was still on so he assumed that she was awake reading or something. So he went to the buzzer and pressed it.

"Hello" came her beautiful voice echoing through his mind.

"Hey Liv', its me. Let me up please. He said with desperation in his voice.

She evidently heard the desperation because she let him up and told him to use his key to get in.

When he got to her door he put the key into the lock and pushed the door open. He walked in and seen her in the kitchen making him some coffee. He walked over to the island in her kitchen and sat down on a stool.

"What happened Elliot?" She asked with true concern.

"It isn't mine Liv. The baby isn't mine. She slept with my old marine buddy turned doctor. She lied to me." He sounded so hurt and pissed off. She wanted to go over to him and hug him and tell him every thing was going to be ok but she knows that if she does he will stop talking and she doesn't want that.

"Oh my gosh El' I'm so sorry. When did she tell you?" She asked even though she knew it was before he came over, but she wanted him to keep talking.

"Just before I came over here. That fucking hoe. She thought she could keep this from me. She thought I wouldn't notice that the baby looked nothing like me. How could she do this." He yelled as he got up off the couch to pace the room clenching and unclenching his fists

"Elliot I'm… El you have to calm down. I know your pissed but yelling isn't gonna make it better." She said trying to calm him down a little bit. She was afraid he would get pissed of and do something he might regret. He took her words into consideration and calmed down and sat on the couch..

"You know what the worst part is?" He said looking her in the eye. "I knew she slept with him. When I went hospital I heard a couple of nurses talking about how he told them that she gave him head and that she was great. God I was so stupid to think that the baby could be mine. She even had the nerve to ask if I would still come home." He exasperated. She walked over to where he was now sitting on the couch and sat next to him. She reached out and put her arm around him while he puled her to him. he wrapped his arms protectively around her and waited for her to respond.

"Elliot you didn't want to believe that that child may not be yours. If she would do that then she dosen't deserve you at all. Your better then that." She soothed him.

_You thought that you could keep this shit from me. _

_You burnt bitch. I heard the story. _

_You played me. You even gave him head_

_Now you're asking for me back._

_Your just another hack._

_Look else where cause you're done with me.'_

_Fuck what I said, it don't mean shit now. _

_Fuck all the presents, might as well throw em' out._

_Fuck all those kisses that didn't mean jack _

_Fuck you, you hoe. I don't want you back._

_Fuck what I said, it don't mean shit now. _

_Fuck all the presents, might as well throw em' out._

_Fuck all those kisses that didn't mean jack _

_Fuck you, you hoe. I don't want you back._

"You know what Liv. You are the only person who wouldn't intentionally make me feel bad for knowing about the baby not being mine." he said with something she couldn't figure out in his voice.

"El' I would never ever do that to you. I know that on the inside your just a big old sap. You put on the mean act cause your scared to let people in. Well guess what? I know the real you and I like him better then the you, you've become." she explained to him.

He looked down into her big beautiful eyes, which happen to still be resting on his chest, for quite a while. He could look into them all day and never want to stop. Although he knew he had to. "She used to ask me if i even cared about her and the kids, or if it was just the job. She would say that and I would tell her to ask anyone at the station how much I cared about them, and she would yell at me and tell me she didn't care if my friends lied to save my ass. She used to be the greatest thing in my life, you said so your self, but know i cant stand to be around her and... you have no idea how sad that is." he was spilling his heart out on the couch to her but he felt good when he said it.

"Elliot you always talked about your kids and her here. You always wanted to go home early and see them but you couldn't because you were too busy protecting them. She didn't get that, but that isn't your fault." she looked into his eyes as she said that.

_Oh oh _

_oh huh yeah_

_Oh oh _

_oh huh yea h_

_Oh oh _

_oh huh yeah _

_Oh oh _

_oh huh yeah_

_you questioned, did I care_

_you could ask anyone, I even said _

_you were my great on._

_Now it, over, but I do admit I'm sad._

_It hurts real bad, I can't sweat that, cause I loved a hoe._

_Fuck what I said, it don't mean shit now. _

_Fuck all the presents, might as well throw em' out._

_Fuck all those kisses that didn't mean jack _

_Fuck you, you hoe. I don't want you back._

_Oh oh _

_oh huh yeah_

_Oh oh _

_oh huh yea h_

_Oh oh _

_oh huh yeah _

_Oh oh _

_oh huh yeah_

He was staring intently at her. He knew hat he wanted to do, he also knew that could either make or break them. He decided to take the risk. So he leaned down and kissed her, and to his surprise she kissed him back. She put her arms around his neck and opened her mouth to let him access. The duled for control for about two minuets before they broke apart. he was the first to speak.

"You taste good Liv'." he said with a cocky smile.

"Oh yea, well so do you detective." she said to him.

Really now? Hmm I'm sorry though. I shoul..." he was cut of by her lips on his again.

"Elliot don't be sorry. I kissed back so your ok. Do you want to watch a movie?" she asked

He looked at her a moment surprised that she wasn't mad at him for kissing her, before answering her.

"Yea...Yea I'd love that, I'll get the movie and you get a couple of beers and some chips. Ok?" he said as he brought his hands to her face and moved her hair out of the way.

"Yea . OK." she said as she kissed him again and went to get the itmes he asked for.

While she went in there he picked out one of his favorite movies, that he knew she also liked, and put it in and situated him self on the couch. She came back with two bears, a bag of chips and some dip. She sat on the couch. He put his arms back around her waits and pushed play on the movie.

"Even If all this happened, your still here for me Liv. Thank you." he said and kissed the top of her head. She just looked at him and said the one most simple but affective word she would ever say to him.

"Alway and forever"

THE END!!!!!!!

/tmp/uploads/1318814.doc


End file.
